Decorative light strings in which all of the bulbs are in a single series have the disadvantage that if one bulb fails to light, the entire string goes out and it may be difficult to determine which light failed. Also, in a series string, the voltage available for each light is the line voltage divided by the number of bulbs. If, on the other hand, all the bulbs are in a parallel arrangement, failure of one of the bulbs does not affect the others, but each bulb is subjected to the full line voltage unless a transformer is used.
A suitable compromise between a series lighting circuit and a parallel lighting circuit is one in which sets of series-arranged bulbs are wired in parallel relation to make up a string. This is called a "series parallel" string. In such a string, the voltage for each light is the line voltage divided by the number of bulbs in each set. If a bulb fails in a series-parallel string, only the bulbs in the series set containing that bulb will fail to light. Hence, there are fewer bulbs to check to find the faulty bulb than in a string where all the bulbs are in a single series string.
Normally, in a series-parallel string of miniature push-in type bulbs, the lampholders in each series set are interconnected by using multiple short lengths of insulated lead wire connected to contact plates in a manner similar to that shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,924. The lead wires to and from the first and last lampholders in each series set are connected, respectively, to parallel wires from the wall plug. Alternatively, the connection to the parallel wires is made by interrupting the parallel wires at the first and last bulbs of each series set and connecting both interrupted ends to the appropriate contact plate of the first and last lampholders. Hence, assembly of a series-parallel string of miniature lights has involved the handling and end-stripping of many pieces of wire, and normally there has been a need to wind the series wires and the parallel wires together between the bulbs for ease of handling when applying the string to a Christmas tree.